Usuário:Yumi Seulgi
Sobre mim Muito prazer! Vocês podem me chamar de Yumi Suzuki, Moon Seulgi ou Yumi Seulgi (muitos nomes, eu sei XD). Conheci a saga Evillious Chronicles em 2016 (sim, conheci muito tarde ¬.¬) enquanto ouvia aleatoriamente músicas de Vocaloid. Demorou cerca de 5 a 7 meses para eu me acostumar um pouco ''com esse estilo '"Fandom: Ah, a resposta é essa!; Mothy: Não, não é. *Joga uma bomba de revelações e coisas desmentidas*" da Evillious Chronicles XD Maas, logo essa bagunça mental passou e concluí que não usem drogas crianças a Evillious é a minha saga favorita de Vocaloid! Antes que me perguntem, minha personagem favorita é a Levia/Nemesis <3 Depois vem o Behemo (Behemo is the best god shhh xP), Rilliane, Ma, Waiter, Conchita, Gallerian e Eve. Okay, não é só isso, mas não quero lotar minha página da Wikia só citando meus personagens favoritos -qq Vi uma pessoa anunciando a volta desta wikia no grupo da EC BR no Facebook e pensei em ajudar, já que desde que comecei a gostar da EC as pessoas vinham até mim perguntarem suas dúvidas sobre a EC porque não entendiam inglês ou qualquer outra língua para pesquisar e entender determinado assunto. Espero fazer um bom trabalho, vou tentar me esforças bastante! Mas é isso, obrigado por lerem até aqui! o/ (se é que alguém leu g-g) Kissus de uma Otaku para vocês e boa leitura para quem estiver fazendo maratona de pesquisas da EC aqui na Wikia XD o/ <3 Minhas Páginas Favoritas * Banica Conchita * Behemo Barisol * Levia Barisol * Ma * Meta Salmhofer * Lemy Abelard * Nemesis Sudou * Kayo Sudou Lista de Tarefas * Terminar de traduzir Floresta da Árvore Milenar * Terminar de traduzir Humanos * Terminar de traduzir Estados Unidos de Evillious * Tentar traduzir a página Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, por mais que eu não goste de traduzir páginas "importantes" (eu sou aquela pessoa que gosta de traduzir as coisas por baixo dos panos, tipo páginas que ajudem em teorias e etc. o/) - '''5% * Traduzir algumas das Magias (Magia da Água, Magia do Fogo, Magia das Plantas, Magia do Gelo, Magia de Exorcismo, Magia de Defesa, Magia de Criação, Magia de Relâmpago, Magia, Magia do Vento, Magia de Cura, Magia de Bloqueio, Magia de Selagem, Magia de Lavagem Cerebral, Técnica de Troca, Hipnose, Reencarnação, Projeção, Possessão, Sonho Profético, Magia de Aceleração) * Aprender a usar o Template da Galeria (lol, bem aleatório, eu sei) (Eu consegui, OMG XD) * Traduzir algumas das Ferramentas Mágicas (Ziz Tiama, Arma de Fogos, Óculos de Gumillia, Espetacular Cebola Verde, mais em breve...) Páginas que Traduzi * Calendário de Evillious * Deuses * Estados Unidos de Evillious * A Filha do Mal: 1º Ato * Floresta da Árvore Milenar * Hipnose * Humanos * Lista de Personagens Secundários em A Alfaiate de Enbizaka * Lista de Raças de Humanos * Magia da Água *Magia das Plantas *Magia de Aceleração *Magia de Bloqueio *Magia de Cura * Magia de Criação * Magia de Defesa * Magia de Exorcismo * Magia do Fogo * Magia do Gelo * Magia de Lavagem Cerebral * Magia de Relâmpago * Magia de Selagem * Magia do Vento * Projeção * Possessão * Reencarnação * Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche * Sonho Profético * Técnica de Troca * Ziz Tiama